There has been conventionally used a grease composition for a pivot assembly bearing of information equipment which comprises a base oil a of mineral oil, ester, carbonic acid ester type, etc., a thickener and an additive not containing an extreme-pressure agent. As a conventional hard disk is large in size and small in information density, a pivot assembly bearing has worked gently without considering actuation thereof under a severe condition.
In the case of a recent small-sized, high speed and high density hard disk, however, it is required for a pivot assembly bearing to move quickly within a short distance in a short time, so that the bearing is heavily loaded due to repetition of quick starting and stopping.